Hogwarts and the New Professor
by mae666
Summary: Annabeth goes to Camp Jupiter for school, and Percy goes to England to be the new DADA teacher. Both wars have ended, and everyone struggles to get their lives back on track with the help of family and friends.
1. Greetings from America

**Okay. This is my first fan fic story to show other people. Ever. Please do give warm and cool feedback, I'd love to know where to go with this and what people like (HOWEVER! I will not be doing any gushy-as in couples and kissy wissy-crap, thank you very much, so don't even). I've been wanting to read a good story about Percy as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but the only story that was almost what I wanted was… No. This is different enough, so definitely not copyrighting. Both our stories and writing styles are wicked different, I mean. And I wasn't inspired from it. At all. The similarities? Well, both take place at Hogwarts and both have Percy a DODA teacher. So no copyrights. I do not own any of the characters, boo hoo but yeah. Here we go? Am I to say something else? Oh here is a note. Even though I grew up with Hogwarts longer than Camp Halfblood, I read the Percy Jackson books more recently, so please forgive me when I portray Harry and so on incorrectly. If? Whatever. Let's go. Right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV:<strong>

I look out over the sea, a slight wind rippling the surface. The water looks so peaceful, and welcoming. I step into the small waves, hoping for a taste. As always, the sea doesn't fail. I feel… More calm.

I don't know if I can do this. It almost hurts how much Annabeth can, but then again, she does have her facts, and her books. You may be wondering what sort of facts I'm talking about. Or books. Or what the heck I'm even saying at all. Well, my little grasshopper, allow me to explain.

Annabeth has begun school in the far, far, far away land we all know as Camp Jupiter. I'm Percy Jackson. You know me. I don't do so well in school, and you know what? I'm cool with that. Except I won't be with her, and she's excited to be at school-in other words-far, far away. We Iris message alot, though. Even not to talk, just to, you know, be with one another. Wise girl will be okay, though. She'll be learning and knowing we will always be together, so she's good with it.

Being a dumb guy with dumb luck who is in love with an UN-dumb person, I was honest with Piper when she asked how I was doing. I still don't know if there was any charmspeak in her voice, but whatever, what's done is done. She told Chiron what was up, asking if he could let me teach swordsmanship to new campers or something… I'm actually not to sure, I stopped listening after Chiron said,

"I need you to do something. Not for me, but for yourself. Now don't be mad, this is not a quest, but…"

Later he had to re-explain the important stuff, which is basically this: I am going to England to teach sword stuff to magic people at a magical school named after warty hogs. Warthog? Yeah, at this school called Warthog. Not to be judgy or anything, but woah! I couldn't stop myself from snorting when Chiron told me.

I guess I do need this. I will need some sort of distraction. But me, a teacher? A professor? I don't know. Maybe a friendly camp dude who let's you know if your flys undone would work. Hey, don't worry, I'm actually almost excited. But gods, I miss Annabeth.

After taking a taxi to the airport, I had a really hard time finding where everything was. Man, I love being Dyslexic. I swear, it makes you feel so smart when you have to ask a nearby kid with ice cream smeared on his face,

"Hey, you know what that sign says?"

Eventually I was finally waiting at the gate, trying not to think about what the next hours of joy would be like. Chiron was saying that he sent a message to Zues, so I most likely will not die from a plane crash today. I better not. Even if my buddy Chiron didn't talk to him, I'm sure he wouldn't send the airplane and everything on it into the Underworld.

My reasoning? Well, the big papa fish upstairs would be pissed-as well as tons of other people/gods. Also, I didn't do anything to him recently. That I know of. And I'm friends with his new favorite son, so there you go. You know who else would be mad? Me. I don't care, I would fight my way up to Olympus and kick his electric butt with my ghost self.

Naturally, 20 minutes later I was grabbing onto an airplane seat silently telling the god of the sky how great he is and promising to polish his Lightning Bolt or whatever for a month.

But I have good news: I'm alive!

After a terrible and terrifying day I made it to London in one piece. Now I'm trying to find the person who was supposed to meet me here. I think his name is Allen Weasle. He should have orange hair, and a sign…

My search is difficult. There are a lot of people walking around, and their voices are distracting. Seriously, these accents are so strong I can't even understand what they're saying!

I try to focus on the people standing still, and instantly spot a group of people about twenty feet away, all holding signs. As I walk closer, I see Allen. I glance at his sign, and see the name starts with a 'P'. I go for it.

"Allen?"

He looks at me, grinning.

"Hello there! Are you Perseus Jackson?"

It takes me a moment to realize what he says, then I nod.

"Yeah, Percy."

"Fantastic! I'm Author-by the way-Arthur Weasley."

Smiling awkwardly I offer my hand, while he shakes it vigorously with both of his, and still manages to hold the sign.

"Oh! Sorry. It's nice to meet you, Arthur."

He explains to me how I'm going to stay with him and his family, and how excited he and his wife are to have me stay with him. His kids are about my age, and I'm probably going to teach them. That won't be awkward, what if I walk into one of their bedrooms later and see their underwear? I blink, and try to get the image from my head.

"Anyhow, I have a son named Percy, you know! He works for the Ministry."

"The Ministry. Wow! That sounds so… Fun."

"Fun is an interesting way to put it, indeed! Yes, now come along, Molly should have something ready by the time we get back. Are you hungry?"

After doing that weird.. transportation… thing in an abandoned alley, we appeared in Arthurs yard. I felt a little funny, and it took me a minute to see straight.

I stare at their home, wondering how the heck it's even standing. It's actually really pretty, in a weird way. There's totally a homey feeling, almost a feeling you might have back at Camp. I already love it. Is the rest of the Wizard world this friendly?

Arthur pulls me inside, where I continue to smile and stare at everything like a weirdo. There's movement everywhere, an owl just chilling on the table, a scarf knitting itself, dishes stacking on shelves… A plump woman appears, and a smile almost explodes off of her face.

"Mr. Jackson! Oh, how delightful! Come, let us have a hug."

She instantly reminds me of my mom.

We hug for a few seconds as she sways and chitters at me in her strong accents. Then she pulls away and she asks if I'm hungry.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I'm totally starving. I didn't eat anything on the plane, but I don't want to tell her that. She smiles, and runs off. I turn around to tell Arthur his wife is awesome, but he's gone. The owl is really small, and shrieks at me. I resist the urge to scream back. But I do stick out my tongue. If Annabeth were here she would laugh. Then maybe tell me I should go sit on the table and hang out with my new friend.

Molly calls for me, and I join her at a table. There's a plate covered with lots of hot food, and as I sit she asks about everything. When I say everything, I mean everything. My parents, being a demigod, favorite food and so on. I juggle the task of eating while answering her with the shortest responses possible. There are huge dark spots around her eyes, and I wonder when the last time she's slept has been. She surprises me with the next question,

"Now dear, when is the last time you slept?"

"Uh. Last night?"

"Of course! Pardon me for my intrusion, but you do look exhausted."

"I could say the same about you."

We smile at eachother, and she excuses herself. Then scarf finishes in the corner, and folds itself neatly. The dishes stopped dancing, and I have no idea where the small owl went. I stare at the mashed blue potatoes on my plate and think about my mom. I'll Iris message her and Annabeth tonight. I finish the potatoes, and wonder how Molly knew about my thing with blue food. How much did Chiron tell them about me? I guess I should just call him up, too.


	2. Greetings From England

**Meanwhile…**

Hermione furrows her eyebrows, her eyes quickly scanning the page of her new book for Defense Against The Dark Arts. The title reads, "Knights: Dueling with a Sword." She turns page after page, strongly taking note that there is absolutely no magic involved in the book. There's simply a history of swords, and techniques for combat.

"-We also are low on Extendable Ears. Add that to the list, will you?"

Ron and Harry step into Tomes and Scrolls, Harry scribbling something on a torn scroll. Hermione cleverly slaps the book shut and twirls around.

"We aren't learning magic in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Ron snickers,

"Wicked! Do we even have that class, you know, since the war happened and all."

Harry nudges him, and his smile slowly disappears as Hermione crosses her arms, tapping a foot impatiently. She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you done?"

"What did I do?"

"Just listen to me Ronald: We're being taught how to swordfight."

Harry and Ron look at eachother,

"Cool!"

"No! It's not, 'cool'! We need to learn more spells, defense and attack. Especially after what's happened. We did miss an entire year of school, after all."

Harry frowns slightly,

"But Hermione, we know how to protect ourselves using magic. Not every Wizard or Witch can sword fight. What if your wands breaks?"

There is a pause as Hermione thinks hard.

"I suppose you're right. Hold on, have you two even gotten your books yet?"

"Uh, no."

Harry quickly hides the paper behind his back as Hermione glares at him. The red haired boy attempts to smile charmingly,

"Darling, beautiful and the most incredibly clever Hermione…"

"...I'm listening."

"We just wanted to bring a few small fun things to make the place feel more like home. Let's take our professors minds off of things, and enjoy our last year! Please?"

"Fine. After you get everything for school."

Harry pulls out his letter and looks away as Ron whoops loudly and grabs Hermione for a kiss.

"Our DADA teacher is new. Jackson?"

Ron joins Harry to look over the list of books.

"See? It's the curse. What kind of a name is Jackson?"

"Yeah, anyone named Jack much be his son."

The boys laugh as Hermione pulls out her own letter,

"The new professor could very well be a girl. Come on, I already made a pile of all our books. I can't carry them all."

Harry and Ron salute,

"Yes, Head Girl!"

"Oh, in a strange way, I missed looking at all these books and feeling that sense of dread…"

**Later**

They have all separated into their own rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry lays on his floor, staring at the ceiling.

His new owl chirps in the corner of his room, making his heart sink. She seems to be a smart bird, which reminds him a lot of Hedwig. To honor the two birds shared intelligence, he named the new bird Athena. After asking Hermione earlier what sort of names would be good for a clever owl, she told him about the Greek goddess of wisdom and victory. Without much thought, they both agreed it felt appropriate.

Tomorrow they take the train to school. Harry can't decide how he feels about this. It's become nearly impossible to go anywhere, since people keep stopping him. He tried to grow his hair longer in order to cover the scar, but since he's been in the paper so often it wouldn't make a difference.

All of his friends seem excited to repeat this year, even though it's not mandatory. But nothing will be the same. There's a certain sadness around, now, that simply drives Harry out of his mind. After everything they fought for, he sometimes wonders if it was even worth it. Just last night-before they left for London-he could hear Mrs. Weasley scream from a nightmare, then proceed to go downstairs and spend the rest of the night sleeplessly baking for them.

Harry sighs, and climbs into bed trying to think about Ginny instead. He could not wait to see her in the morning.

In the neighboring room, Hermione sits on the floor, her books and letter all laid out in front of her. She had been frantic, the letter for their supplies having only arrived the night before. This was not a promising start of the year. Hopefully this year will be normal, or at least fear and death free. Remembering she is Head Girl, she perks up proudly. She will make Headmaster Mcgonagall proud, and this year… Nothing will go wrong. She stacks her books perfectly on the desk. Being happy and healthy was all that mattered now. But she did worry about her friends, of course. But nevermind that now. Tomorrow everyone would be together, and they would be back home.


	3. The Train

**Percy POV:**

Last night I Iris messaged Camp for a little talk with Chiron. He explained that the teachers of the school and some trusted people from the ministry-Arthur Weasley-knew who and what I was. They were told some things to make my visit go more smoothly, but they were not informed in detail of anything super personal.

Annabeth is good, she was studying for a test and wasn't very talkative, but seemed really happy to see me. I enjoyed watching her study, and I promise I say that in the most uncreepy way possible.

Another reason they informed a person from the Ministry of Magic was to ensure the safety of the students, since I count as an unstudied mythological creature, I guess. I actually find that really funny.

"Behold your new professor, a wild Percy from the lands of Camp Halfblood!"

Am I supposed to be offended? Probably. Hey, I still don't really get the whole Ministry thing either, so it's cool. At least I'm not being studied.

Last night and early this morning Arthur had been teaching me the ways of Wizard people, with the limited time we had. You know, telling me rules and stuff. I think I should have listened to him, but it's not like I'm going to do anything out of the ordinary that humans will notice. When he finished this morning, he asked if I had any questions,

"Arthur, my man! You were so thorough, of course I wouldn't… But hey, now that you mention it, I was actually wondering if the students are going to be told about me."

"Fantastic question! Yes. I have not been updated on the situation, but the headmaster is debating if when she introduces you this evening, she should quickly tell them about you. Another option, is if she should allow you to tell the students in your class, only."

"Whoa, hold on wise guy. I have to be introduced to the school?"

"Why, naturally! You are a new teacher who the students don't know. The new professors always must be introduced."

"At the feast… Right?"

"Very clever, Percy. Yes."

"So… I just sit there and eat a delicious blue pizza and she says, 'Welcome back to another year at Hogwash, the Greek gods exist and go around having kids with humans, here is one of them. He will teach to how to play with sharp things. Give it up for… Mr. Jackson!'"

I clapped loudly as he chuckled,

"I suppose that does seem a little strange. But whatever happens will be what she finds necessary for the students."

He did mention briefly that there had been a war, and a lot of good people died. I felt bad because he looked really sad, and had to change the subject. I may be slow, but I'm not stupid. His family must really have gone through a lot, and I definatly did not push for more information.

We had done the abveration… Abavaration… Eveperation… We did that teleporting thing to get to the train station, where he pointed me to 9 ¾. I was really confused at first, until he showed me how to get onto the platform. Dude. That had to be the coolest thing I'd seen in a week. We freaking walked through a wall to get to the platform, where students in these weird robes had lots of luggage and an even weirder train waited for them. I felt pretty out of place, since I wasn't in costume (I was wearing jeans and my camp shirt for crying out loud), wasn't with a group of friends, didn't have a truck full of bags… I then started to list all the the reasons why I didn't fit in, when Arthur tapped me. I jumped.

"Percy, I'm going to find my kids. Would you like to meet them?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

After a couple of minutes pushing though laughing kids and concerned looking parents, we spotted a small group of students. We headed for them, which I figured was because one of them had bright red hair. Which meant they were related. Man, I was nervous.

"Ron, are you already loaded on the train?"

"Yeah dad, we picked out seats, too."

"Very good. Harry, Hermione, Luna. So good to see you again! Did you have a good time in London?"

They all nodded, Ron laughed,

"It was quite a relief, really. Hermione was going crazy until we got our books. Then we actually had some fun."

The girl I assumed to be Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,

"Honestly, it was the strangest thing. Not only was our letter for our supplies late... One of our classes has absolutely nothing to do with magic. You should see the book Mr. Weasely, it doesn't even acknowledge the Wizarding world! All it talks about is swords."

My eyes widened, and I looked at Arthur,

"What! There's a book? What book?"

He grinned cheerfully,

"Ah! By the way, kids, this is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Jackson. Percy, this is Harry Potter, my son Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood."

They all looked surprised as I proceeded to wave a hello. Ron frowned,

"You're awfully young to be our professor."

Luna smiled,

"I like your tattoo. What does it mean?"

I glance at the mark on my forearm.

"Oh. Uh, it's complicated."

Hermione looks at me for a long moment, and just when I think she's going to say something really important and thoughtful, she mutters,

"I have to go, see you all later."

Already I did something wrong.

Now we're sitting in a compartment, Harry and Ron across from me. The train started a while ago, and since then over a dozen people have come in and say hello to Harry. He keeps staring at me, but I try to ignore it. Ron ignores me completely, and focuses on a lapful of candy and… Other things I'm not to sure what they are. Some look like ears? Weird.

A red haired girl slides the door open, and sits next to Harry. They say hi to each other. She then looks at me.

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Percy."

She looks at me blankly. What? I gave her my name… Whoops. These people really like to know your last name. Thaila would hate that.

"Jackson."

"Oh. You're our DADA teacher."

"Yeah."

"You're awfully young."

"Thanks, you too."

"You sound strange. Where are you from?"

"I could say the same about you… I'm from America."

She furrows her eyebrows, and she looks at Harry, who looks at her. Ron doesn't look up.

"Are you two related?"

I gesture to her and Ron.

"Yes, I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm Rons sister."

"You have a big family."

"I know."

Harry looks at me, in between his hair I can see a really cool scar shaped like lightning. I'm sure Zeus would approve. There's something really… Powerful about this kid.

"Hold on. Why would you come all the way over here to teach a bunch of kids? Are you still in school?"

"It's… Hard to explain. But I havn't been in school for a while"

I know that sounds lame, and I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know how to answer this stuff without… Well, explaining a lot.

Ron looks up,

"Then how did you learn sword fighting? You must be brilliant at it."

"Oh, well, I started learning a long time ago from… This guy I know. Then I just kind of practiced."

"You know, the last time we took this train with a teacher we got attacked by Dementors."

"That sounds… Demented."

Ginny laughs, and Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat,

"Do you even know what a Dementor is?"

"No."

"How can you be a teacher if you don't know what a Dementor is?"

"I also don't know magic. But I'm not going to teach you spells or whatever. I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself using a sword."

Ron moves his pile of mysteriousness next to him and leans forward,

"Wait, you're not a wizard."

"Uh, no."

"...You're a muggle, then?"

"A muggle. That's a person who can't do magic, right? Well, yeah that's me. I guess."

All three of them stare at me. I'm not as normal as you think I am. What should I say? Do? I look out of the window.

"Nice weather."


	4. The Feast

When they all had entered the hall, they were greeted by their friends. Laughter rang out, as questions of summer and health flew everywhere. Things began to calm down, as the students settled in their seats. Hermione sits down with her friends as Harry asks,

"How was your train ride?"

"Oh, you know. Busy. Did you sit with our new professor?"

"Yeah. Mr. Weasley insisted."

She raises an eyebrow,

"And?"

Ron puts his hands on his head in wonder and exclaims,

"It's the strangest thing: He's a muggle!

Harry helpfully cuts in,

"He also hasn't been in school for ages."

Ron rolls his eyes, his friends having missed the point of this situation.

"Yeah, yeah. But you want to know something crazy?"

There is a pause as everyone waits for this 'crazy' information.

"He's a _muggle_!"

Hermione sighs,

"Perhaps there's a good reason behind it."

"Sure, but isn't it weird?"

"Yes, I agree. It is particularly strange."

Everyone falls silent and the trio look up to see their new headmaster stand before them, the sorting hat ready on a stool. The sorting then begins. Soon to be sorted children are called one by one, and nervously walk up to the stool. Hermione finds and spots Jackson sitting next to Hagrid, who seems to be finding Percy very interesting. Harry frowns, leans closer to the table and whispers,

"Is it just me, or do we look an awful a lot alike?"

She nods,

"But taller…"

Ron cuts in,

"And _far_ more muscular. I mean, look at the bloke!"

The Boy Who Lived shrugs, deciding that it only made sense for a person highly skilled with a sword to be muscular. They then welcome a new Gryffindor next to them, who promptly asks Harry for his autograph. Harry smiles, and politely does as such as the young Gryffindor receives glares from the rest of the nearby table.

Now that the students have settled, Mcgonigal clears her throat loudly, the unsettling noise echoing through the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. We are so glad to have everything back to normal, and so proud of our students for their courage in the past, and their courage for their future. As usual, classes will continue. You are expected to steer clear from The Forbidden Forest, and to not wander the grounds at night for everyone's safety. If any rules are broken, you will lose House points. Now, before we can begin this magnificent feast I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Percy Jackson."

A polite clap fills the room, as Hagrid nudges the boy. He stands, looking a little confused, then gets pulled down again by Hagrid. Whispers carry out through the tables, taking note of their new teachers age and appearance. He wears a bright orange T-shirt that reads _Camp Halfblood_, and jeans. The more perceptive students take note of the beaded necklace around his neck, and the mark on his arm. some wonder if he was once a Death Eater. Mcgonigal doesn't seem to care, and waits for silence until she speaks again.

"This is an extremely unique situation, and it may come across as a shock to some. I don't know of any personal religion or spiritual beliefs you may have at home, and what I am to introduce to you in no way is meant to disrespect that."

She pauses, the students blankly staring back. Confusion hangs heavily in the air, some look to Hermione for answers, who shakes her head in annoyance. Mcgonigal continues, the new professor seems to watch her, unnervingly.

"Greek mythology of gods and goddesses is no myth. But in fact, a very true reality. They do have offspring with humans, and those people are called Demigods, or at times, Halfbloods. We are very honored to welcome Percy Jackson as the first Demigod to be introduced to our world, and for this exciting chance for us to learn of his. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask him. Thank you, and enjoy your feast!"

As food appears before them, everyone begins to talk at once. Hermione slaps her hands on the table, grinning triumphantly,

"I knew there was something off about him!"

Ron pauses, his hand already wrapped around a piece of chicken,

"Hold on. So he's like… A God?"

"No, according to Mcgonigal he's only half."

"That's still pretty brilliant! He must be incredible!"

Ron, Harry and a few nearby students look up to Percy in envy.

"Cool."

Jackson sits uncomfortably, looking at his food with distaste. The murmur of young people fills the hall, with an almost suffocating sound. He does seem to have power, they can all tell. It almost radiates from him in waves. He looks up, meets eyes with Hermione, and promptly looks down at his food again with furrowed eyebrows. Hagrid watches him closely, and asks him something. The new professor shrugs. Hermione frowns, trying to remember anything about Greek mythology. She remembers the goddess Athena, and Artemis (goddesses she is quite fond of). As well as the main gods Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. The gods of the sky, death, and the ocean. Which godly parent was her new teachers? Is there a god of sword fighting? No, none she could think of. Luna would probably have figured it out by now. Ron swallows his food.

"Hermione. You don't need to figure anything out, we can ask him tomorrow."

"But-"

Harry puts down his own food and cuts in sharply.

"Hermione. You're brilliant. Really, you are, but sometimes you need to learn to mind your business. We literally can ask him anything tomorrow. There's nothing to figure out."

The bush haired girl sighs, and nods, pulling some food onto her plate. Just because she doesn't know, doesn't mean it's a danger to her friends. She eyes Ron, who is feverishly chomping on his food. Besides, they could all take care of themselves. Hermione nods again to herself, and begins to eat.

Once the feast ends, the prefects guide the students to their dormitories. Hermione leads in front, being Head Girl and all. Harry and Ron trail behind, as the freckled boy asks Harry,

"Do you think there are really gods and goddesses?"

Harry thought about this for a moment as they waited for a moving staircase to settle before them. It certainly is good to be back.

"I suppose it's a possibility. I mean, magic exists. Right?"

Ron agrees, rubbing his hands together and looking at Harry.

"True. It's just hard to believe."

"Or it's hard to wrap your head around it, more like."

Ron laughs and punches Harry's arm lightly. Neville appears next to them.

"Hey there Harry! Ron! Long time no see!"

They both greet him cheerfully.

"Excited for Defense Against the Arts?"

He asks them, smiling wholeheartedly. Nodding, Harry asks how he's been.

"Oh, brilliant. Luna and I are together! Can you believe it!"

Ron snickers,

"Yes. You both are completely bonkers, you belong together."

Neville laughs,

"Thanks! I wish I could say the same about you and Hermione."

Ronald Stares at Neville blankly as they enter their common room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh."

Neville stammers,

"Well I just mean… Hermione's brilliant. And you… Well, arn't as bright."

The red haired boy stares at Neville, then walks away muttering. Neville looks concerned,

"No offense?"

"Don't worry about it Neville."

He turns to face Harry, who smiles, and pats his shoulder.

"I often wander about that myself. I think Ron just doesn't like being reminded he can be thick in the head. Sometimes."

Neville nods,

"Thanks, Harry. Well, I'm off to bed. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Later in the evening Harry lays in bed, listening to the sound of his best friend snoring. He hopes this year will be normal. Slowly, Harry's thoughts go to Ginny, and he falls asleep thinking of her laughing. His bird, Athena, watches from outside. It's a white owl like Hedwig, but perhaps smaller. She hoots softly, spreads her wings and leaps from the window into the starry night.


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

**Percy POV:**

I hated it. Having hundreds of kids staring at me like some exotic creature from the Bahamas. I get how to fight monsters. And you know what, I'm totally cool with making someone mad. I get it, I could do it in my sleep. But people? Uh, no. Their Headmaster made it more awkward, with that big cliffhanger she fed them. AND on top of everything, to make the whole night even better, my food was _not_ blue. There was this giant dude-I think he said his name was Angried-who kept trying to talk to me. Later I found out he was the Mythological Creature Something professor. To sum up the conversation, I was _definitely_ being studied.

My nightmares last night were unbelievable. Around midnight I gave up trying to sleep and decided to see how Annabeth was doing. It's actually really sweet how everything is set up, I have my classroom (completely decorated with sword stuff, including a table of swords for the students). Then branching from the class, is an office thing where I can sleep. Theoretically.

Camp sent me a care package. It was complete with pictures of everyone (framed, individually), and with blue candies, galore! My favorite is of Annabeth, the image shows her in the middle of rolling her eyes. Annabeth was awake when I Iris messaged her. I was lucky I caught her between classes, I didn't even consider the time change. Which apparently is a thing.

"Seaweed brain! I have great news!"

"What's up?"

"I've been doing super good on class. So well, that I might be able to graduate in a month!"

"Wait, what?"

"I know! I've been reading all my books and keep getting moved to the more advanced classes… I'm already at the level of a Sophmore!"

I smirked, trying not to be appear too hopeful.

"Maybe you could help me teach class here at Hogwish."

"It's Hogwarts, Fish Boy. I can! I asked Chiron, and he said when the time comes he can make the call."

"Hey, that's awesome! You can lecture me about all the coolest buildings in the world, who built them, and how. For the record, you can also add in the _why_ factor."

She laughed, gods, I miss her laugh.

"I will, I promise."

She looked exhausted. After an hour of me watching her study, I signed off to try and sleep. Now I'm waiting for the students to come. Their Headmaster told me she trusted whatever method of teaching I had, so if I didn't want to use any books, I don't have too. Which is a good thing. I'd suck if I had to have some kid come up and read something for me. How am I going to grade them? I'm just going to wing it, and see where they're at. But first, questions. Yay. I mean, I know I'm awesome and all, but I don't want to be the dude who's like,

"Hey, I'm cooler than you."

Or whatever.

The door of my classroom opens, and I hop off of my desk, crossing my arms innocently. Hermione makes her way into the room, and nods at me. Ron, Harry, and others I recognize from last night sit down at their desks. I notice them look around at the room. I clap once.

"Alright then. Hi."

They stare. Cool. Attention? Check. Silence? Check. I clear my throat, and lean on my desk casually.

"Yesterday the Headmaster said you could ask me stuff. So... I guess before we begin our… Class thing, I'm opening up up the floor so you can ask things. Whenever you speak, please say your name. Also, I'm really bad with names. So It'll take me a while to remember you all. No offense."

Everything is still for a second. I think I'm starting to sweat. Hermione raises her hand. I try not to seem relieved, and nod to her. Her classmates look at her as she speaks.

"Hermione Granger… The Greek gods are real."

She waits, and I realize she wants confirmation from me.

"Uh, yeah."

"They have children with mortals."

She waits again. What's with this girl?

"Yup."

"And those children are called Demigods. I read they can also be called Heroes, like Hercules. Is this true?"

Hercules. Oh man.

"Yeah."

"Well then, if you are half god, who is your godly parent?"

I try not to twitch uncomfortably or anything.

"Poseidon."

A few students gasp, and Hermione nods.

"The god of the sea?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any powers related to the ocean?"

"Wow. I feel like I'm in an interview."

Did I say that out loud? I resist my urge to salute sarcastically, and begin to count with my fingers,

"I can do cool stuff with the sea. And talk with horses. I can also make toilets explode."

Hermione stares at me with a raised eyebrow, then continues.

"Are there a lot of your kind?"

My kind? Excuse me? I guess we are a… Different species. But I still consider myself human. I'm starting to dislike this girl. Strongly. I glare at her.

"Kind of. Not enough to take over the world or anything. But, theres enough of us I guess."

A boy interrupts Hermione. I instantly like this kid.

"My name's Neville, sir. I was wondering where you all stay? Right? I mean, if you know how many of you there are…?"

I nod,

"Well, there are Greek… Related kids, who stay somewhere called Camp Halfblood. It's kind of like a safe camp place for us. Like this school, where we learn things. Then the people who are descended from Roman gods usually stay at Camp Jupiter."

Ron raises his hand quickly,

"Hold on, safe? Keep you safe from what?"

I blink. Oh, right. They don't know anything.

"Monsters."

Hermione hops in her seat, excited,

"Wait a minute, what do you mean Roman gods? And do you say monsters as in Medusa or the Minotaur?"

I wince.

"Exactly. Well, I guess there are just different sides of gods and one side is Greek while the other is Roman. It's complicated, I know. I still have problems understanding it. But be careful. Names have power. You can't just walk around talking about the god of lightning and stuff."

Ron seems excited now, too.

"Have you fought some of them? Monsters? Is that how you practiced and learned sword fighting?"

"Yeah, actually the first monster I fought, when I knew I was a Halfblood, was the Minotaur."

"Really?! Could you show us the sword moves you used to take him down?"

I try not to think about my mom, and try to focus on the memory of the big bull man in his whitey tighties.

"Uh, well, I didn't really fight him with a sword."

"What? You beat him, didn't you? How'd you win?"

I sigh. He's pissing me off.

"Um. Barehanded. Sort of."

They stare. Hermione frowns,

"Sort of? How do you sort of fight someone _bare handed_?"

I bite my lip and try really hard to be nice. Being nice is professional as a teacher, right?

"Yeah, I broke off one of his horns and stabbed him with it."

I make a stab motion and shrug, trying not to make it a big deal. Like, yeah I eat monsters for breakfast. It's cool. No prob.

"Any more questions?"

Neville pipes in cheerfully,

"What's the scariest monster you've ever faced?"

I look at him. Images of Tartarus come in mind. I blink hard.

"Uh, I'd have to think about it. I'm not sure any one of them was more scary than another. Some are grosser, or more unpleasant to fight. Like Furies. They suck. Medusa was freaky, I guess. But more creepy than scary."

Hermione pulls out paper, and starts writing on it with a feather/pen thing. Is she taking notes?

"Uh, you're not being tested on this. Ms..."

They like last names.

"...Manager."

She looks up and sharply says,

"It's Granger, _sir_."

She almost spits out 'sir' like an insult. I really, really don't like her tone.

"Sorry. As I said, I'm really bad with names. Even so, you're being rude. This is a class on sword fighting, not on my life. I get that demigods are new to you, but we're still people too. Wizards are new to me, but do you see me taking notes?"

I glare at her, her eyes are wide. My voice is getting loud, but I don't care.

"Whatever. Push your desks to the back of the room, class is starting."

I turn away from them as they promptly obey. C'mon, Percy. Wheres your chillcampdude attitude? I turn back to face them as they silently line up before me. A line? Fancy. I grin evilly.

"Great! Now show me how many push ups you can do."

A few students drop to the floor instantly. The others look at the, and look at me in shock. A pale boy crosses his arms as the rest of the students copy each other.

"I'm _not_ doing this rubbish."

I raise an eyebrow, my arms crossed.

"You aren't now, but you will in five seconds."

He looks at me hatefully. I smile sarcastically.

"One..."

He rolls his eyes and looks at his classmates, who are trying, but clearly struggling.

"Two..."

Finally he sighs, mutters something about muggles, and lowers to his knees. He looks at me.

"Three..."

At last, all of my wonderful children are trying to do as many pushups as they can. After a few minutes of pained grunts and such, I take pity on them.

"Wow."

Some look at me, stopping. I begin to clap.

"Impressive. Very impressive. You can sit now."

They sit, gasping. I continue to clap.

"C'mon, give it up! Show some support!"

They look confused, and clap. I nod, grinning. Hermione's face is flushed. I feel better.

"Alright. That's good. Stop."

I watch them seriously, and begin to pace a little.

"In combat like this, your body has to be able to do things. You have to be able to run, climb, swim, and fight when it's a situation between life or death. For now on come to this class with a change of clothes that you can do these things in. Come to class with a water bottle. Maybe a snack. Until I see you're more physically fit, we won't be playing sharp things."

I watch them again, taking in note of disappointed faces. Of course I'm bluffing. Maybe for a few days I'll make them do jumping jacks all class, but the only real way to learn to fight is to actually do it. Then I'll give them a few more days to fight eachother, then I'll see if we can get some real monsters… Should I give them a demonstration? Maybe when I give them swords. Yeah.

For the rest of the class I have them run back and forth, and squats. I should probably have them stretch before anything. Eh, tomorrow.


End file.
